Row crop harvesting heads such as corn heads are being manufactured in ever increasing widths. Combine harvesters are made larger and more powerful and capable of carrying larger harvesting heads.
One problem with these larger harvesting heads is their inability to properly harvest crops planted on undulating terrain. The longer harvesting heads become, the harder it is for them to conform to the surface of the field.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved row crop harvesting head for a combine harvester that is capable of following undulating terrain in an agricultural field more accurately and capable of harvesting crop more efficiently with fewer problems of crop fouling or crop damage.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a row crop harvesting head.